True Love
by akane.uzumaki.faris
Summary: "Sudah, lupakan dia. Meski dia adikku dia benar benar brengsek, aku akan membuatnya meminta maaf padamu." "Dan akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu My Angel." hanya sebuah cerita pendek tentang percintaan yang aneh. fem Naruto


Setelah upacara kelulusanku, aku segera memacu mobilku menuju sekolah Sasuke untuk menjemputnya, kenapa tak menyuruh sopir pribadi saja? Hah itu tidak mungkin karena Otou-san dan Okaa-san sedang pergi dengan urusan masing-masing dan tak ada sopir lagi, mau tak mau aku harus menjemput adikku tersayang.

Setelah 15 menit akhirnya aku sampai tepat waktu saat sekolah dasar itu bubar, ku parkirkan mobil sportku di halaman sekolah itu, kemudian aku langsung keluar dan menunggu Sasuke di luar mobil.

Aku melihat setiap anak yang keluar dari kelas dan pandanganku langsung terpaku pada sosok yang sangat menyilaukan, seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit.

Rambut pirang panjangnya terlihat bersinar, kulit tan yang lembut, senyum yang membuat semua orang terpesona, dan yang paling indah adalah mata biru yang meningatkanku dengan langit. Dia berjalan bersama teman temannya, tanpa ku sadari kakiku mulai berjalan kearahnya dan,,,

"Aniki kau mau pergi kemana dengan tampang mesum seperti itu." Kata kata Sasuke membawaku kembali dari dunia khayalan yang indah.

"Ah, kau sudah keluar Outoto." Kataku girang, aku akan bertanya tentang gadis itu padanya.

"Hn. Ayo pulang." Dia langsung memasuki mobil sebelum aku menanyakan sang malaikat. Aku langsung mengikutinya memasuki mobil dan mengendarainya menuju rumah.

.

.

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: OOC, typo, femNaruto, enggak sesuai EYD, geje, alur cepat dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Rating: M

Pairing: ItafemNaru

.

.

"Eh sejak kapan kau tadi berada di belakangku, aku sama sekali tak merasakan kehadiran mu."

"Saat pandangan mesummu tertuju pada Naruto, aku sudah berada di belakangmu."

' _Oh namanya Naruto. Aku tidak boleh terang terangan bertanya padanya jika terjadi dia bisa menggunakan itu sebagai senjatanya untuk mengolok olok ku.'_

"Eh kau kenal dengan anak berambut kuning itu?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada acuh

"Dia teman sekelas ku, dan dia saingan terberatku di kelas." Jawab Sasuke dengan raut wajah tak suka.

"Masa nilai mu kalah dengannya." Goda Itachi.

"Ck diam kau."

.

.

Dan hari itulah kita bertemu aku sangat terpesona dengan mu saat pandangan pertama. Ingin rasanya memilikimu, selalu melihat senyummu, melihat mata jernih itu, dan mengelus rambut indahmu. Kau terlalu muda untuk ku sekarang.

.

.

7 tahun setelahnya.

Itachi berjalan bergegas menuju kamar Sasuke, dia harus segera memberi tau Sasuke jika akhir pekan ini dia tidak bisa menemani Sasuke untuk menonton baseball.

' _Mungkin dia akan marah padaku. Tapi rapat ini tidak bisa di cancel.'_ Batin Itachi.

Setelah sampai Itachi langsung menghambur memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Sasu aku ti…" perkataan Itachi langsung terputus saat melihat malaikatnya berada di kamar Sasuke.

"Okaeri Tachi-nii." Sambut Naruto dengan senyuman hangatnya ketika Itachi memasuki kamar Sasuke yang sekarang mereka berdua gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

"Ah,,, tadaima Naru." Itachi selalu salah tingkah jika berada didekat Naruto.

"Hei kita tidak sedang bermain rumah rumahan. Ada apa sampai kau langsung ke kamarku tanpa mengganti baju kerjamu itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh,,, oya, maafkan aku Outoto ku sayang, aku tak bisa menemanimu akhir pekan ini untuk menonton baseball, sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku ada rapat dengan perwakilan dari perusaahan lain, jadi tidak bisa aku batalkan." Terang Itachi.

"Hah, ku kira ada apa. Ya tak apa, aku akan mengajak Naru saja." Kata Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto.

"Heh aku?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Iya kau mau atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke, Itachi hanya bisa memandang adiknya penuh keheranan. Ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke mengajak seorang gadis keluar, biasanya dia akan keluar dengan Gaara atau Neji jika Itachi tidak bisa menepati janjinya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit keragu raguan.

"Oh ya, ku peringatkan untukmu Otouto dan juga kau Naru, kalian sudah kelas 3 jangan banyak bermain." Nasehat Itachi

"Oy oy." jawab Naruto dengan semangat, sedang Sasuke hanya mengatakan 'Hn' nya itu.

.

.

Aku selalu suka saat kau ada di rumahku dan menyambutku pulang, aku selalu suka melihat wajahmu karena itu menghilangkan semua rasa lelahku.

.

.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto semakin dekat dari rival, sahabat kemudian menjadi sepasang kekasih. Semua berawal ketika mereka menjajaki bangku sekolah mengengah atas dan mereka kembali bersekolah di sekolah yang sama yaitu Konoha Gakuen, sekolah yang sangat terkenal se-Jepang.

Tepatnya ditahun kedua mereka berada di Konoha Gakuen, Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tak terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan cinta Naruto, karena Sasuke sudah melihat gelagat Naruto yang semakin aneh saat semester dua di tahun pertama mereka bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen.

"Aku,,, aku menyukai mu." Aku Naruto taman belakang sekolah, dengan wajah merah yang dia tundukkan, dia terlalu malu untuk pengakuannya itu. Naruto juga sudah sangat siap jika Sasuke akan menolakknya.

Tapi tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Naruto. "Baiklah." Kata Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Naruto, kemudian memeluknya. Naruto sangat senang karena perasaannya terbalaskan.

Beberapa hari kemudian

"Otouto kau mau kemana berdandan serapi ini? Apa kau akan kencan? Dengan siapa? Oh Kami-sama terimakasih telah menyadarkan adikku." Sasuke hanya memutar matanya karena kealayan kakak satu-satunya.

"Ya aku akan pergi kencan dengan Naruto." Jawab Sasuke tenang dan sedikit tersenyum.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat senang, Itachi terlihat sangat terkejut dan pandanganya kosong. Sasuke tak menyadari perubahan Itachi yang langsung terdiam, kemudian Sasuke langsung pergi setelah berpamitan.

"Aku pergi." Teriaknya saat diambang pintu kamar.

"Kenapa, kenapa harus Naruto, kenapa harus malaikatku yang menjadi pacarmu. Kenapa Naruto tak memilihku." Itachi terlihat sangat terpukul, dia mengacak rambutnya. Dia tau bahwa dia salah karena tak menceritakan perasaannya pada Sasuke bahwa dia sangat mencintai Naruto. Dia terlalu naif karena berpikir jika adiknya tak menaruh hati pada malaikatnya. Mungkin Naruto memang jodoh Sasuke, pikirnya. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, mencoba menerima kenyataan, dia akan menasehati Sasuke agar tidak membuat Naruto menangis, dia sangat tau kelakuan adiknya yang seorang playboy. Tapi mungkin Sasuke sudah berubah, pikirnya lagi. Meyakinkan bahwa Naruto berada dipelukan seorang yang dapat menjaganya.

.

Sasuke pulang dengan wajah yang beseri seri. "Tadaima." Ucapnya langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Itachi.

"Okaeri." Jawab Itachi malas.

"Hei kau kenapa Aniki?"

"Hanya malas saja." Bohong Itachi. "Lalu bagaimana kencanmu?" Tanya Itachi mengalihkan.

"Naruto tetap berisik seperti biasa, dia terlalu senang dengan kencan ini."

"Apa kau akan serius menjalin hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Ya kalau kita berjodoh kita akan berakhir di pelaminan tapi jika tidak kita akan berakhir di tengah jalan." Jawab Sasuke acuh

"Jangan permainkan dia Sasuke, aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis." Peringat Itachi.

"Ya ya aku tau dia Imouto kesayanganmu." Sasuke selalu menganggap keprotektifan Itachi pada Naruto adalah kasih sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya.

.

.

Hati terasa hancur berkeping keping ketika tau kau memilih adikku dan tak pernah melirikku. Aku tau dia selalu ada saat kau butuhkan, aku tau aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengutarakan apa isi hatiku, dan aku selalu tau jika kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak yang sangat protektif pada adik perempuannya.

.

.

Ini adalah tahun kedua untuk pasangan Sasuke dan Naruto dalam menjalin kisah asmara mereka. Kini tidak seperti dulu dimana mereka selalu dekat dan selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, tapi sekarang Sasuke lebih tertarik melanjutkan studinya di Amerika. Naruto yang tak ingin pergi jauh dari orang tuanya melanjutkan studi di Universitas Konoha dan mengambil jurusan sastra. Mau tak mau mereka harus melakukan hubungan _long distance relationship_ (LDR)dan hubungan ini sudah berlangsung 1 tahun lamanya. Selama setahun itu mereka baru bertemu 3 kali, karena pertemuan yang sedikit itu, hari ini tepat sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya, dia pergi ke Amerika untuk menemui Sasuke. Dia ingin menghabiskan hari kelahirannya hanya bersama Sasuke dan ingin memberi kejutan bagi Sasuke.

Setelah sampai Naruto langsung menaiki taksi menuju apartemen Sasuke, untung dulu Sasuke sempat memberinya kunci duplikat apartemennya, _'besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan'_ , batinnya.

Tepat pukul 9 malam waktu setempat, Naruto sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Dengan pelan pelan dia membuka pintu itu menggunakan kunci yang dia beri sebuah gantungan berbentuk buah tomat kecil, dia tak ingin membangunkan Sasuke.

"Sepatu siapa ini?" bisik Naruto setelah melihat sepasang sepatu high heels yang tak tertata rapi.

"Ennngggg~"

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan berbisik, setelah mengikuti asal suara itu, Naruto berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sedikit ragu Naruto membuka sedikit pintu itu dengan perlahan, matanya langsung terbelalak ketika tau bahwa ada sepasang wanita dan pria tengah bergumul di atas ranjang. Jantung Naruto berpacu dengan sangat cepat, dia mengenali sosok tersebut. Yang pria tidak lain kekasihnya sendiri Uchiha Sasuke dan sosok wanita itu,,, Naruto sedikit menyipitkan mata agar tau siapa yang wanita. Naruto langsung menutup mulutmu setelah tau sang wanita adalah Anko-senpai.

Kakak kelasnya dulu yang begitu dekat dengannya dan sangat mendukung hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sa,,, Sasuke, aku,,, mau engghh ke,,, keluar." Desahan Angko semakin membuat Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang da lihat, air matanya mulai turun membasahi mantel coklat yang dia kenakan.

"Tu,,, tunggu, kita akan me,,, mengeluarkannya bersama." Suara maskulin itu semakin menyayat hati Naruto, jengah dengan kebodohannya yang hanya bisa berdiam diri ketika kekasihnya berselingkuh. Naruto langsung membuka lebar lebar pintu kamar itu, membuat dua orang yang ada di dalam langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Na,,, Naruto." Anko sangat gugup saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri diambang pintu. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Anko mencoba duduk setelah Sasuke berpindah posisi di samping Anko.

"Aku sudah melihatnya." Kata Naruto dingin, mencoba menahan air matanya yang akan turun.

Ketika Anko mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Naruto, Sasuke langsung membuka suaranya.

"Kau sudah melihat semuanya kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghisap sebatang rokok yang baru dihidupkannya.

"Kenapa kau setega ini Sasu?" Naruto tak kuat menahan air mata yang susah payah dia bendung.

"Kau membosankan, aku lebih suka sosok yang dewasa tak sepertimu yang masih kekanakan, menjaga keperawanan hingga menikah dijaman seperti sekarang. Kau sangat naif dan itu terlalu lama baka." Kata kata dingin itu begitu lancarnya keluar dari Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Su,,, sudah berapa lama ini berlangsung, sudah berapa lama kau berselingkuh." Teriak Naruto yang marah karena penyataan Sasuke.

"Sejak aku berada disini." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Kau sangat kejam Suke. Kita putus." Air mata itu mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Itu yang selalu ku harapkan."

Naruto sudah tak kuat, dia langsung menghambur keluar dari apartemen Sasuke. Menghentikan sebuah taksi dan menyuruh sopirnya menuju bandara. Setelah sampai dia memesan tiket ke Jepang dengan penerbangan jam itu juga, dia menunggu 10 menit untuk semua penumpang menaiki pesawat.

Naruto masih terisak, dia butuh seseorang saat ini untuk berbagi masalah yang sangat besar ini. Naruto melihat semua nama di kontak handphonenya mencari kira kira siapa yang bisa menolongnya, berbagi cerita dan bebannya saat ini.

Dan Naruto akhirnya memilih Itachi yang sudah dia anggap kakaknya, meski dia kakak kandung Sasuke tapi Itachi tak seburuk Sasuke, itu yang sangat diketahui Naruto. Tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto langsung menekan nomer tersebut untuk menghubungi Itachi.

"Moshi moshi, ada apa Naru. Kau sudah sampai di Amerika, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi yang tak tau bahwa lawan bicaranya kembali meneteskan air matanya karena pertanyaannya.

"Bisakah Itachi-nii menjemputku di bandara tiga jam lagi, aku akan segera pulang." Balas Naruto yang tak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

Kenapa suara Naruto terdengar seperti menangis?, pikir Itachi.

"Baiklah."

"Arigato Nii-san." Dan sambungan telepon itu pun berakhir, bertepatan dengan pengumuman bahwa para penumpang yang menuju ke Jepang segera memasuki pesawat. Dan Naruto beranjak memasuki pesawat itu.

.

.

Apa yang dia lakukan padamu, aku bahkan tak pernah membuatmu menangis. Tapi kenapa dia dengan mudahnya membuatmu menangis, dengan susah payah aku selalu menghilangkan tangisan itu. Aku terlalu menyayangimu hingga tak ingin melihatmu menangis.

.

.

"Naru, kau tak apa? apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau menangis?" Itachi sangat khawatir melihat kondisi Naruto seperti ini.

"Dia,,, dia,," Naruto tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah aku akan membawamu pulang."

"A,,, aku tidak mau pulang. A,,, aku tak mau memperlihatkan wajah jelek ku ini pada Tou-chan."

"Baiklah kita ke apartemenku saja." Ajak Itachi, kemudian mereka berangkat menggunakan mobil sport Itachi menuju apartemennya.

Sesampainya di apartemen Itachi, dia membuatkan segelas coklat hangat, mengingat udara di luar sudah mulai dingin karena memasuki musim dingin.

"Kau kenapa Naru, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi yang begitu kasihan melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"Kenapa dia tega melakukan hal seperti itu padaku, kenapa dia berani menduakan cinta dan kasih sayangku padanya." Naruto kembali menangis, Itachi mengepalkan tangannya dia sangat marah melihat tangisan Naruto.

 _'Apa yang telah dilakukan si bodoh itu.'_ batin Itachi, dia tak rela jika adiknya membuat malaikat cantiknya menangis.

"Apa aku kurang cantik? katanya aku tidak dewasa, dia marah karena aku mempertahankan argumenku untuk mempertahankan kehormatanku hingga kami menikah, dia sudah bosan padaku Tachi-nii." Naruto kembali meraung mengutarakan semua keluh kesahnya pada Itachi, air mata itu tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata bening nan indah itu.

"Sudah, lupakan dia. Meski dia adikku dia benar benar brengsek, aku akan membuatnya meminta maaf padamu." Janji Itachi agar Naruto tidak menangis lagi.

"Tachi-nii." Naruto langsung menghambur pada pelukan Itachi, Itachi yang tidak siap langsung terjatuh dari sofa yang mereka duduki dan sekarang posisi mereka menjadi Naruto yang menindih tubuh Itachi dan Itachi hanya bisa memeluk sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, nanti kau bertambah jelek." Bujuk Itachi.

"A,,, apa Tachi bilang aku jelek." Kata Naruto sambil menatap lurus mata Itachi, tangannya bertumpu pada dada kekar Itachi, air matanya mengalir membasahi wajah Itachi.

Itachi terkejut saat melihat wajah Naruto yang berantakan karena air matanya tak kunjung berhenti.

Naruto terdiam menatap kelamnya mata sang Uchiha sulung, Naruto merasa seperti terhisap dalam kelamnya mata itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit jarak diantara mereka semakin hilang hingga kedua bibir itu menyatu saling mengeluarkan emosi pada ciuman yang tak bisa dibilang biasa itu.

"Engghhh~" desah Naruto dalam ciuman panas itu.

Lidah mereka melilit satu sama lain meski sang Uchiha lha yang mendominasi, Itachi mulai menelusuri setiap sudut mulut Naruto, mengajak meneri lidah Naruto kembali sebelum memisahkan ciuman itu karena keterbatasan oksigen yang ada di paru-paru mereka.

"Hosh hosh." Naruto langsung menarik nafas dalam dalam untuk mengisi paru –parunya yang terasa kosong.

Melihat itu Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum, rasa manis saat mencium Naruto masih terasa diindra pengecapnya.

Itachi kembali mendekat menjelurkan lidahnya dan menghapus saliva yang menempel didagu dan sudut bibir Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Itachi itu langsung sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Itachi.

"Jangan begitu Naru, aku hanya menghilangkan saliva yang menempel di sekitar bibirmu." Terang Itachi ringan, membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Itachi-nii apakah setelah aku melakukan itu bisa disebut dewasa?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya cara itu bisa juga." Jawab Itachi tanpa pikir panjang. Dan setelah itu Itachi menyadari kebodohannya.

"Eh, tidak tidak seperti itu Naru." Otak Itachi masih belum bisa berpikir jernih hanya karena ciuman tadi.

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku dewasa Tachi-nii." Kata Naruto tanpa berpikir dulu apa konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya.

"Apa? Kau jangan gila, kau harus melakukannya dengan orng yang kau cintai. Jangan seperti Sasuke yang selalu melakukannya pada siapa saja yang mau membuka kakinya untuk Sasuke. Kau perempuan Naru, pikirkan lagi." Suasana menjadi semakin runyam.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, aku akan menerima semua konsekuensinya."

"Tidak."

"Kalo begitu aku akan mencari laki-laki lain di luar sana." Kata Naruto, mencoba berdiri dan akan pergi dari apartemen Itachi, hingga tangannya terasa ditarik dengan kuat sampai badannya menubruk dada bidang Itachi.

"Jangan sekali sekali bicara kau akan mencari laki-laki lain di luar sana." Wajah Itachi sangat marah karena perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Lepaskan aku, aku ingin menjadi dewasa Tachi." Naruto mencoba berontak dari pelukan kuat Itachi, dia sudah jengah memenggil Itachi dengan sebutan nii. Apa sebegitu tak menariknya Naruto di depan duo Uchiha itu, hingga mereka menghianati dan menolaknya.

Dulu Naruto sempat menyimpan rasa pada Itachi hingga Sasuke bilang bahwa Itachi hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya, Naruto hancur dan ingin menghilangkan sosok itu dengan menjalin kasih dengan Sasuke, dan setelah dua tahun Sasuke menghianatinya. Ya mungkin itu semua karma yang harus dia terima karena menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pelarian.

"Jika itu yang kau mau, akan ku kabulkan." Itachi langsung membawa Naruto ke dalam kamarnya, mendorong Naru hingga terjatuh di tempat tidur yang cukup untuk dua orang.

"Tachi kau mau apa?" Tanya Naruto takut, karena di depannya bukan seperti Itachi yang biasa terlihat ramah. Sekarang di depannya hanya terlihat sosok Itachi yang siap murka kapanpun.

"Mengabulkan permintaan mu hime." Itachi langsung menarik kaki Naruto dan langsung merobek baju Naruto, menarik paksa bra hitam tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Naruto.

"Tachi." Panggil Naruto sambil menangis. "Tachi kumohon,,, jangan lakukan itu." wajah Naru telihat sangat takut dan penuh air mata.

"Kau sendiri yang minta hime." Itachi terus menjilat leher tan Naruto dan menggigit kecil memeberikan banyak tanda di leher jenjang itu.

"Enghh Tachi,,, ja,,,enngan."

Dengan kasar Itachi meremas payudara Naruto yang cukup besar.

"Akhh,,, sa,,,kit." Pekik Naruto.

"Kau manis hime." Itachi mulai mengarahkan mulutnya pada puting coklat kemerahan Naruto yang sudah menegang.

"Assshhhh,,, Tachi ku,, mohon,, ber,,, henti hiks."

Itachi mendongak melihat ekspesi apa yang dibuat Naruto hingga terisak seperti itu, mata Itachi langsung membulat melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah pucat pasih karena takut dengan perbuatan yang Itachi lakukan. Dengan itu Itachi mulai menegakkan tubuhnya membuat ruang yang cukup untuk Naruto meringkuk di kepala ranjang. Naruto kembali terisak dengan kerasnya, hingga membuat punggungnya bergetar. _'Sial ini tak berguna, aku jadi lepas kendali.'_ Batin itachi.

Itachi mulai mengulurkan tanganya mencoba membelai rambut pirang itu, tapi dengan cepat Naruto menepisnya.

"Aku menyesal telah mengagumi, kukira kau akan memperlalukan ku dengan baik tapi malah sebaliknya, aku menyesal telah mencintaimu Tachi." Amuk Naruto.

Itachi sedikit merasa bingung dengan pernyataan Naruto, _'dia bilang mencintaiku'_ batin Itachi.

"Jujur aku sangat mencintaimu Naru, saat pertama kali kita bertemu di sekolah dasar, disana aku melihatmu dan mulai mencintaimu. Saat kau berada dirumah untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama Sasuke, aku bingung harus bertingkah seperti apa dihadapanmu. Yang mengesalkan, kenapa harus Sasuke yang menjadi pacar mu dan kenapa bukan aku, tapi aku mencoba mengerti, mungkin Sasuke adalah pria yang pantas untukmu. Dan ternyata aku salah, dia tetap brengsek dan berani menyakiti hatimu." Jelas Itachi panajng lebar, mengutarakan semua perasaannya yang campur aduk hanya dengan melihat Naruto.

"Baka, kau pedofil bodoh yang pernah aku temui, kau pria pengecut yang tak berani menyatakan cintanya pada gadis kecil." Amuk Naruto lagi.

"Dan aku masih mencintaimu." Dengan satu kalimat itu Itachi langsung menarik tubuh Naruto dengan lembut, menciumnya dengan sangat hati hati, meraba setiap inci tubuh Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tak seperti tadi yang terkesan memaksa dan terburu buru. Kali ini Itachi begitu memanjakan Naruto dengan setiap sentuhannya. Ciuman itu turun ke leher dan mulai menjilat semua tanda yang dia buat tadi.

"Aissshhh Tachi,,, ennnn." Desahan Naruto memenuhi kamar yang cukup luas itu.

"Kau manis sekali Naru." Kembali Itachi memasukkan puting Naruto pada mulutnya, mempermainkan tonjolan itu dengan lidah dan giginya terkadang juga menghisapnya sangat kuat membuat tubuh Naruto melengkung membusungkan dadanya pada Itachi. Setelah itu Itachi segera menanggalkan semua pakaian yang dia gunakan dan yang Naruto gunakan. Naruto sedikit merona saat melihat tubuh Itachi yang sangat sexy, itu menurutnya.

Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang keluar saat Itachi mulai memasukkan jarinya pada liang kewanitaannya.

"Ta,,, Tachi,,, ada yang mau ke,,,luar." Kata Naru tebata-bata karena sensasi ini baru pertamakali dia rasakan.

"Keluarkan saja hime." Setelah itu Itachi menggerakkan jarinya semakin cepat.

"Aku KELUAR." Naruto mencengkram erat seprai yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau sangat basah sayang." Kata Itachi sambil memperlihatkan jarinya yang basah oleh cairan Naruto.

"Hosh hosh." Naruto sama sekali tak menanggapi apa yang dibicarakan Itachi.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Itachi meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan anggukan yang lemah, dengan itu selaput darah Naruto sudah terkoyak oleh kejantanan Itachi.

"I,,, itai hiks." Naruto tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang timbul hingga setetes air matanya keluar.

"Kau taka pa Naru, kalau kau mau kita bisa berhenti." Kata Itachi, dia tak ingin melihat malaikatnya kesakitan seperti ini. Jujur Itachi tak mau menghentikan acara mereka, tapi jika Naruto kesakitan seperti itu, dia tak akan tega melihatnya.

"Ti,,,dak lanjutkan Tachi."

"Apa kau tak apa?" Tanya Itachi meyakinkan lagi, "Ya, lakukan."

Itachi mulai menggerakkan dengan perlahan, raut wajah Naruto masih terlihat menahan sakit.

"Tenang dan rileks saja." Itachi mulai mencium Naruto dan meremas payudara Naruto agar dia tak hanya merasa sakit.

Gerakan itu semakin lama semakin cepat, Naruto tak lagi kesakitan dan yang keluar hanya desahan yang sangat mengairahkan bagi Itachi.

"Lebih ce,,,pat Tachi."

" _You wish_ hime." Itachi langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, menekat satu titik yang membuat Naruto mendesah sangat keras.

"Aku,,, aku engh mau ke,,, engluar."

"Keluarkan hime akh."

Peluh bercucuran membasahi kedua tubuh polos mereka, derit ranjang semakin terdengar cepat seiring cepetnya gerakan mereka.

"ITACHI."

"NARUTO."

Setelah mereka mencapai kenikmatan dunia, Itachi menjatuhkan diri di samping Naruto dan menghadapnya. Membawa Naruto dalam dekapanya kemudian menutupi tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut. Itachi tersenyum dan mencium kening Naruto, Naruto membalas dengan pelukan eyang semakin erat.

"Kita akan menikah seminggu lagi." Kata Itachi dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

"Hah,,, kenapa secepat itu?" Naruto tak sampai berpikir dia akan menikah muda.

"Ingat prinsipmu tidak melakukan sex sebelum menikah, dan kita baru saja melakukannya. Jadi aku harus segera menikahimu."

"Aku masih kualiah Tachi."

"Dan tak ada peraturan bahwa siswinya tiddak boleh menikah kan?"

"Baiklah terserah padamu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan keluarga kita?" Tanya Naruto, pasalnya mereka semua tau jika Sasuke dan Naruto pacaran dan Itachi hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya.

"Aku juga yang akan mengurusnya, oh ya kau mau warna apa untuk tema pernikahan kita? Apa kau mau warna biru? Kuning? Merah? Atau yang paling bagus hitam, oh ya kita buat garden party saja dan bla bla bla,,," Itachi menjadi seorang yang bukan dirinya bila bersama Naruto. Dari pribadi yang tak banyak bicara, serius dan hanya bicara yang penting saja menjadi pribadi yang sangat banyak bicara dan yang dibicarakan bukanlah hal yang penting.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan menanggapi semua yang dibicarakan Itachi dengan kalem, ya mungkin Naruto juga harung mengimbangi sisi Itachi yang seperti ini.

.

.

Dan akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu _My Angel._

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

Karena Akane belum dapet ide buat lanjutin fic Hope dan yang terlintas malah fic yang sangat aneh bin ajaib ini, mohon reader maklum yaa. :D.

Kritik, Saran, dan Flame dibutuhkan untuk membuat tulisan Akane menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Terimkasih sudah berkunjung :)


End file.
